


"... и счастливого Нового года"

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Майстрадов много не бывает [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к мини: "Счастливого Рождества, мистер Холмс"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"... и счастливого Нового года"

Лестрейд не любил, что называется, теряться в мыслях — так чтобы начать думать о чём-то безобидном, а очнуться на какой-нибудь совершенно безумной идее. Он, конечно, предполагал, что после такого своеобразного празднования Рождества Майкрофт Холмс на некоторое время предпочтёт не давать о себе знать, но прошло уже две недели. Лестрейд не стал бы настаивать на встрече, но можно хотя бы обменяться смс на Новый год. Сам он послал поздравление на тот номер, с которого ему звонил Майкрофт, но сотовый сообщил об ошибке — сообщение не могло быть доставлено.

Самое неприятное в этой ситуации заключалось в том, что его семейное болото вдруг забурлило. Лестрейд стал задерживаться на работе — жена его раздражала. Вроде и не с чего — они ведь оказались с ней квиты. Жена не вела себя как-то иначе, чем всегда, то есть совсем не чувствовала никакой вины за собой. Лестрейд тоже не ощущал себя виноватым — не в этом заключалась причина его частых дежурств и рвения к тщательному составлению отчётов.

Он вынужден был обдумать ситуацию, что вылилось в незапланированный нагоняй Андерсону и растрёпанные чувства Салли, на которую смотрел весь рабочий день букой и ни разу не улыбнулся. Так вот, Лестрейд пришёл к неутешительному выводу, что просто завидует своей жене. Этот её физкультурник был всегда под боком и, даже когда у них не было возможности заняться сексом, они всё равно виделись. Жена определённо знала, где находится её мистер Пирси. А вот где находится мистер Холмс? Лестрейд бы с удовольствием обозначил его как «мой мистер Холмс», но понимал, что у него нет права — это был ещё один повод для нервотрёпки: и отсутствие прав, и желание эти права иметь.

Всё было бы пока терпимо, но на исходе второй недели Лестрейда стали посещать и воспоминания. Когда тебе за сорок, ты сидишь за рабочим столом, строчишь отчёт для начальства, и вдруг тебя накрывает, и ты как воочию видишь… лучше лишний раз не думать, что именно видишь… или слышишь как наяву чей-то чувственный стон, а до туалета добежать не можешь — через весь отдел ведь придётся бежать… Нет, легче застрелиться.

Пару раз пришлось вызывать на дело Шерлока. Лестрейд так и буравил его взглядом, пытаясь понять, знает ли младший брат о том, где сейчас находится старший? Интересно, а Шерлок догадывается… боже упаси — не обо всём… хотя бы о том, что Майкрофт вышел на его инспектора? И ведь не спросишь и привет не передашь. И что особенно подозрительно: Шерлок никак на эти разглядывания не реагировал — и внимания не обращал, и не пытался блеснуть дедукцией.

Фаза возбуждения у Лестрейда быстро сменилась фазой уныния. Сложившуюся ситуацию он оценивал по-житейски. Ну выпили, ну согрешили — с кем не бывает. Может, Майкрофту неловко, а может, вообще никак. Было и было. Если трезво помыслить, вспомнить… но трезво мыслить Лестрейд не мог.

В одну из пятниц он шёл от Грегсона через отдел, с неодобрением поглядывая на сотрудников, считавших минуты до конца рабочего дня. Он поспешил закрыться в кабинете, жалея, что нечем себя загрузить и придётся тоже вскоре ехать домой, и тут сообразил, что когда уходил к начальству, забыл сотовый на столе. А там меж тем висело непрочитанное сообщение с неизвестного номера.

«Я дома. М», — прочёл Лестрейд и выругался.

«И где ж тебя носило-то?» — хотелось ответить.

Чёрт возьми, смс было послано сорок минут назад. Лестрейд быстро набрал короткий вопрос — сначала отправил, а потом сообразил, что написал.

«Мне приехать?»

Ответ запаздывал. Лестрейд уже сидел пряча покрасневшее лицо в ладонях, когда телефон пискнул.

«Да. Прислать машину?»

— Нет! Чёрт, дожил. Уже с телефоном разговариваю, — пробормотал инспектор, отвечая «не надо, доеду сам».

Сначала он позвонил для очистки совести жене и выдумал внезапное дежурство, аврал, катастрофу — чуть ли не второе пришествие. Звонил из такси, чтобы на том конце Мей слышала шум мотора. А по сути-то в его словах заключалась доля правды. Именно что вторым пришествием это и было.

Консьерж с ним поздоровался, пропустил беспрепятственно. С прошлого раза, что ли, запомнил? Дверь в квартиру Майкрофта оказалась не заперта. Ёлка из гостиной, разумеется, исчезла, но тот самый столик был опять накрыт на двоих. Что ж, раз собрались кормить, значит, дела не так уж плохи.

Холмс появился в гостиной, когда Лестрейд уже снял и повесил пальто.

— Добрый вечер, инспектор.

Лестрейд посмотрел на протянутую руку, пожал.

— Надо же, как официально, — улыбнулся он.

Майкрофт чуть поморщился.

— С прошедшими праздниками, — продолжал в том же духе Лестрейд.

— Да… вас тоже.

— Я вам отправлял смс, но оно, кажется, не дошло.

— На тот номер? Он был временным. Сожалею. Поужинаете со мной? Вы ведь со службы.

— С удовольствием.

Лестрейд решил подыграть и подхватил этот ничего не значащий, любезный тон. Когда он зашёл в ванную, оправиться и вымыть руки, то зачем-то машинально открыл шкафчик над раковиной и оторопел: там лежала новенькая зубная щётка в ещё не вскрытой упаковке. А сердчишко-то забилось. «Старый идиот», — обругал себя инспектор. Мало ли почему тут лежит новая зубная щётка — может, про запас хранится. Может, Майкрофт их каждую неделю меняет — с него станется.

Затем последовал долгий и тягостный ужин. Майкрофт говорил мало, ел ещё меньше, а потому и Лестрейду кусок в горло не лез. Он, главное, не мог понять: зачем его пригласили? Определённо, ему не собирались сразу давать отставку, иначе первое сообщение было бы совсем другим. Своеобразная тактика: сначала накормим, потом начнём мозг выносить. И куда теперь деваться на ночь? Он ведь «на дежурстве».

Это не было трезвым расчётом, но Лестрейд, присмотревшись к Холмсу, спросил:

— Было много работы? Вы осунулись.

— Я был в командировке.

— Ужас, сочувствую. А как же Новый год?

— Встретил в самолёте. Это был бесконечный Новый год. Как День сурка. — Губы Майкрофта скривились в подобие улыбки.

— В общем-то, мне наши граждане после праздников тоже прибавили работы, но всё больше по мелочи.

— Вы два раза вызывали моего брата, я знаю.

— Да… Это он вам сказал? — Лестрейд насторожился.

— Я не видел Шерлока уже месяц, но у меня, как вы понимаете, есть где получить информацию.

«Интересно, за кем он приглядывал больше: за братом или за мной?»

— Вы даже не поздравили друг друга?

Майкрофт пожал плечами.

— Ну почему же, я поздравлял его с днём рождения.

— Да, естественно, — кивнул инспектор, который тоже Шерлока поздравил, подарив ему колбу со словами «в хозяйстве пригодится». — Плохо, что он живёт один. Ему это не на пользу.

— Да, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Но ему, к сожалению, вряд ли удастся найти компаньона.

— Для начала ему бы переехать на другую квартиру. С этой связано слишком много неприятных моментов.

Лицо Майкрофта посерело.

— Там чисто, — сказал он чуть резковато, — если вы об этом. Я позаботился.

— Я не сомневаюсь, — промолвил Лестрейд мягко, — но есть ещё такая вещь, как воспоминания.

Майкрофт начал наконец-то выказывать какие-то эмоции и с интересом посмотрел на инспектора.

— Коньяк? — предложил он.

Лестрейд с трудом подавил смешок. В прошлый раз коньяк сыграл с ними злую шутку. Или не злую — сам чёрт не разберёт.

— Давайте.

Они сели в кресла, чинно и благородно. Майкрофт наполнил бокалы коньяком — и опять повисло молчание.

— Может, обсудим положение дел? — не выдержал Лестрейд. — Вы ведь зачем-то хотели меня видеть?

Майкрофт только поиграл желваками, и Лестрейд взорвался:

— Слушай, хватит уже. Ну что ты себе нервы мотаешь, и мне заодно? Я тут две недели на стенку лез, как продинамленная девица!

— Я работал! — обиделся Майкрофт.

— А ты мог дать о себе знать? Или это противоречит интересам государства?!

— Не кричи на меня!

— Я не на тебя кричу! Я возмущаюсь! Слушай, давай по пунктам — я, так сказать, расставлю точки над «и» в некоторых вопросах, которые у тебя, возможно, возникли. Шерлока я не брошу — меня не надо ни обаять, ни поить дорогим коньяком, ни обещать для этого золотые горы. Я с ним начал работать, когда ещё даже не знал, что у него есть брат.

Майкрофт нервно рассмеялся:

— Пока что… продинамили мисс ёлку.

— О нет! Тут ты не прав! Знаешь, это было чертовски приятно. Вот веришь, ни один человек никогда мне не делал такого чудесного подарка. И мне даже не важны причины — вернее, я побоюсь о них спрашивать.

— Чудесного?

— Разумеется! — Лестрейд помолчал. — И вообще… всё остальное тоже было чудесно.

Майкрофт покраснел. И тут уже на коньяк не приходилось грешить.

— Сомневаюсь, что чудесно…

— Почему ты сомневаешься? Тебе было плохо со мной?

— Хорошо… — Майкрофт глотнул воздуха, а выдохнуть забыл.

— Эй… ты что?

Лестрейд поставил бокал на столик и присел перед соседним креслом на корточки.

— Успокойся, дыши… — Он взял Майкрофта за руку. — Зачем так себя накручивать? Нам обоим было хорошо — значит, всё в порядке?

— Но ты же… у тебя же… Я точно знаю.

— Как говорят, всё бывает в первый раз, — улыбнулся Лестрейд. — Может, я неудачно попытаюсь угадать, о чём ты думаешь, но на всякий случай скажу: я не мстил жене. Если бы я хотел, то сделал бы это уже очень давно. И меня совершенно не волновало, какие эльфы наряжали ёлку по одному твоему щелчку пальцами. Я просто захотел сделать это вместе с тобой.

— Вот так внезапно, — тихо сказал Майкрофт.

— А нам что-то мешало?

Майкрофт покачал головой. Лестрейд отобрал у него бокал и поставил рядом со своим, подался вперёд и шепнул Майкрофту на ухо:

— Ты болван. Я ж на тебя, как пацан, две недели дрочил.

Услышав в ответ тихий скулящий звук, он приподнялся, впечатал Майкрофта в спинку кресла и поцеловал — откровенно и почти грубо, словно хотел съесть.

Галстук поддался с трудом, будто его специально так затягивали, чтобы никто не смог развязать. Грег добрался наконец до бледной шеи, поставил парочку засосов. Майкрофт тоже сиднем не сидел, отвечал — насколько вообще поспевал за его напором. Привкус коньяка на губах вскоре сменился горячим и слегка железистым привкусом, и ни один, ни другой не подумали, как они завтра в таком виде на службе покажутся. Но когда на Грега накатило, и он, забыв, что в штанах уже колом стояло, принялся беспорядочно целовать лицо Майкрофта, тот вдруг начал вырываться, и от неожиданности Грег разжал руки и отпрянул.

— Ты что?

Майкрофт вскочил и попятился в тёмный угол.

— Со мной так нельзя! Нельзя! Это неправильно!

— А как правильно?

Истерика иногда бывает заразительна.

— Как правильно, чёрт возьми?! Что мне сделать? Отдраить тебя у этого стола и свалить?!

Грег наступал, а Майкрофт инстинктивно пятился, пока в самом деле не упёрся копчиком в пресловутый стол. И когда Грег подошёл вплотную, просто закрыл глаза.

— Эй…

Грег сбавил обороты и обнял его.

— Вот так неправильно, — сказал Майкрофт.

— Почему?

— Потому что это словно не просто секс для тебя.

— Не просто… Просто — это не мой вариант. Считай, что я не ищу лёгких путей, — усмехнулся Грег. Слушай, ты со всеми своими любовниками так заморачивался? — Уши Майкрофта вдруг заполыхали. — Ладно, вопрос снят. Наши варианты: ты меня поцелуешь, мы пойдём к тебе в спальню и займёмся любовью. Ты меня поцелуешь и выставишь за дверь, и я поеду в какой-нибудь отель, потому что я как бы на дежурстве. Ты меня не поцелуешь, а просто выставишь.

Майкрофт его поцеловал.

— Ммм… Губы жжёт…

— Ещё бы, — усмехнулся Грег.

— Мне надо будет… надо будет в ванную, — сказал Майкрофт.

— Хорошо.

— Мне…

— Я понял. Ты уверен?

— Да.

— Ну, пойдём.

«Деловой ты мой», — прибавил Грег про себя.

По ванным комнатам разошлись оба, и Грег успел разобрать постель, и устроиться, и даже место нагреть, когда Майкрофт, наконец, появился, облачённый в халат.

Ладно, Грег был готов сыграть по чужим правилам, хотя поначалу опешил, когда вместе с презервативами ему выдали латексные перчатки, но потом сообразил, что Майкрофт просто стесняется. Ладно, чёрт с этим со всем: аппетит приходит во время еды. Способность переключать мозги пригодилась. Грег выторговал ночник, потому что «я тоже в первый раз и в темноте не соображу, как правильно». В полумраке лицо Майкрофта выглядело мягче и моложе. Прелюдия затянулась, но Грега неожиданно увлёк процесс наблюдения за тем, как менялось это лицо. Майкрофт упрямо не открывал глаз, и Грег его разглядывал почти с азартом. Ага, задышал чаще, приоткрыл губы, от поцелуев начал стонать. Грега повело от удовольствия. Он решительно стянул перчатку и порвал обёртку презерватива. При этом он себя мысленно как следует обругал, потому что презерватив оказался не абы какой, а со смазкой. Готовился ведь, паршивец. И зубная щётка в ванной лежала не просто так. Вот уж точно: и Холмсы не ищут лёгких путей.

Немного спавшее возбуждение накатило вновь от одного только предвкушения, раньше, чем порвалась обёртка, как будто Грегу было опять двадцать, а потом он порадовался, что вообще есть эта резинка, чувствуя, что придётся поначалу заниматься во время секса тем, что он очень не любил, — думать. А иначе — плохо дело, долго не протянет.

Отстранённый наблюдатель в нём ещё бился в агонии, пока Майкрофт стонал, но потом скончался в муках, как только Майкрофт начал вскрикивать что-то совершенно не вяжущееся с его имиджем, такое классически банальное и непристойное: глагол, который в родном языке заменяет всю нецензурщину, — и у Грега сорвало крышу.

Откуда что взялось-то? Но Грег с честью выполнил пожелания, начав почти в миссионерской, а завершив дело тоже… во вполне классической позе. Совершенно обалдевший, он кончил, уткнувшись во взмокший загривок Майкрофта, а потом выскользнул из него, стянул резинку и завязал узелок («На память», — съязвил про себя).

— Повернись, — попросил Грег.

Решительно облизнул губы и вторично не стал идти по проторённой дорожке, хотя Майкрофт попытался протестовать — больше для приличия, а сам уже запускал пальцы в его волосы. То, что протестовали для приличия, Грегу понравилось. Да и сам процесс оказался неожиданно увлекательным.

«Мало того, что ему на людях нельзя будет завтра показаться, он ведь охрипнет», — думал Грег, тиская задницу Майкрофта и слушая, как тот стонет. Бывши раньше на месте ублажаемого, он понимал, что где-то лажает с непривычки, но Майкрофту и этого хватило.

— Пошли в душ, — скомандовал Грег, сглатывая и облизываясь.

— Не хочу, — промычал Майкрофт, уткнувшись в подушку.

— Пошли, ты мокрый как мышь. Не упрямься. Я тебя ещё потискаю. — Грег хохотнул.

В душе совершенно расслабившийся Майкрофт позволил себя и тискать, и целовать, и, видимо, напрочь забыл, что так неправильно и нельзя. Они еле доползли до постели, улеглись посередине и натянули одеяло по самые носы.

— Хочешь завтра выходной? — пробормотал полусонный Майкрофт.

— Хочу! — с чувством согласился Грег.

— Значит, будет…

— Я там, в шкафчике в ванной, видел новую зубную щётку…

— Ну да, что ещё ждать от инспектора, — бормотал Майкрофт, — это для тебя.

— А если серьёзно… Опять пропадёшь без предупреждения?

— Нет.

— Точно?

— Я же сказал. Запишешь номер. Только никому. В смысле, не давай свой телефон Шерлоку. Не потому что я…

— Да ладно, не объясняй. Что я — Шерлока не знаю? Всё, спать. — Грег чмокнул Майкрофта во влажную после душа макушку.

 

Утром Грег продрал глаза в гордом одиночестве. Вместо Майкрофта на второй половине кровати лежал халат. Улыбнувшись и даже не посмотрев на часы, Грег натянул его, и с заходом по пути в ванную, где, кроме всего прочего, обновил зубную щётку, пошлёпал по квартире в поисках хозяина.

— Ты что это? Ты кофе сварил, что ли? — Грег вытаращил глаза на Майкрофта, который опускал ломтики имбиря в стаканы, уже источающие запах кофе и корицы.

— В этом рецепте чаще используется растворимый, но я сварил.

Щёлкнул тостер.

— Ты себе сам готовишь завтраки?

Грег дождался, пока второй ломтик имбиря утонет в стакане, подошёл к Майкрофту сзади и обхватил за талию. По несколько напряжённой его позе понял, что вчера перестарался или постарался на славу — это смотря с какой стороны оценить.

— Сам. Я иногда встаю очень рано, и потом — завтракаю чисто символически.

Грег не ответил. Стоял с закрытыми глазами в приятном недоумении, насколько он уже привык, оказывается, к этим запахам — кожи, одеколона, а рукам уже привычно обнимать именно этого человека.

— Ты ведь спишь ещё, — слушал он голос Майкрофта. — Ложись и отдыхай.

— Я сначала кофе выпью, — пробормотал Грег, — а потом лягу. И тебя с собой заберу.

— Я поработаю.

— Ты же выходной?

— Формально да. Всякие бумаги ещё никто не отменял.

— Ты когда-нибудь отдыхаешь?

— Вчера отдохнул. — Майкрофт чуть откинул голову назад.

— Это был очень активный отдых, — Грег поцеловал его в шею. — Мне ведь к вечеру придётся возвращаться домой.

— Что же… второй такой выходной я не могу себе позволить… Такой активный.

— И чуть менее активный? Днём? Скажи честно, с бумагами так критично?

— Не очень, — нехотя признался Майкрофт.

— Тогда давай позавтракаем и ляжем опять.

— Не искушай. — А сам уже размяк.

Грег осторожно потрогал его губы и погладил ямочку на подбородке, а другой рукой нырнул под полу халата и погладил голый бок.

— Напои меня кофе, — шептал Грег, чувствуя себя старым и мудрым змием.

Майкрофт стал доставать ломтики имбиря, и рука его слегка подрагивала.

— Это слишком хорошо, Грегори, — сказал он вдруг тоном внезапного отрезвления. — Слишком хорошо.

— Нет, — тихо ответил Лестрейд. — Это недостаточно хорошо. Это не настолько хорошо, как бы мне хотелось.

— А как? Как достаточно?

— Я тебе потом скажу. Позже. Когда тебе тоже будет вот так недостаточно.


End file.
